1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles having alternative control mechanisms for drivers that have restricted use of their lower limbs, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to safety apparatus for motor vehicles having both standard foot operated control pedals for able drivers and alternative control mechanisms for drivers that have restricted use of their lower limbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many steps have been taken to make it easier for physically handicapped individuals to get around, most motor vehicles are designed to be operated only by individuals that have unrestricted use of their lower limbs. Present motor vehicles designed for individuals that have unrestricted use of their lower limbs include a rotary operating steering wheel and standard foot control pedals such as a brake pedal and a right foot operated acceleration pedal. Individuals having restricted use of their right leg and/or foot or restricted use of all of their lower limbs cannot safely operate motor vehicles having only the standard foot control pedals.
In order to accommodate drivers that have restricted use of their lower limbs, many motor vehicles have been modified to include alternative control mechanisms. For drivers having restricted use of their right leg and/or foot, some motor vehicles have been modified to include an acceleration pedal positioned for operation by the left foot of the driver. For drivers having restricted use of all of their lower limbs, other motor vehicles have been modified to include steering column control levers or other control mechanisms that can be operated by hand.
When a motor vehicle is modified to include alternative control mechanisms, the standard foot control pedals are often left in place so that the vehicle can be operated in the normal fashion by drivers that have unrestricted use of their lower limbs. This decreases the cost of the initial modification and makes it easier to sell the vehicle at a later time. For some drivers, however, leaving the standard foot control pedals in place can cause serious problems. For example, if a handicapped driver has a muscle spasm or otherwise loses control of his or her right leg and/or foot, he or she may not be able to prevent his or her right leg and/or foot from contacting the standard acceleration pedal. Even though the driver can control the vehicle with the alternative control mechanisms, contact with the standard acceleration pedal during operation of the vehicle can result in a serious accident.
By the present invention, apparatus for preventing a physically handicapped driver of a motor vehicle that includes both standard foot operated control pedals and alternative control mechanisms from contacting one or more of the standard foot operated control pedals of the vehicle with one or more of his or her lower limbs when operating the vehicle with the alternative control mechanisms are provided.